Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power conversion and supply technique, and more particularly, to a boost apparatus with integration of OCP detection and OVP detection.
Description of Related Art
The current pulse-width modulation (PWM-based) boost apparatus can be configured to provide a DC output voltage to a load, and the control chip therein generally has two independent detection pins to respectively and independently detect whether over-current phenomenon and over-voltage phenomenon occur to the boost apparatus, so as to determine whether to activate the corresponding over-current protection mechanism and over-voltage protection mechanism. Under such conditions, if additional circuit functions are to be provided to the boost apparatus, then the quantity of pins of the control chip needs to be correspondingly increased, and therefore the chip (IC) cost is increased.